


Fire and Blood

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Sister Danni has a thing for the fire ghoul-Dew. They go at and Mary pops in to show them how its really done.
Relationships: Blood - Relationship, Double Penetration - Relationship, Fire Ghoul - Relationship, Knife Play - Relationship, Mary Goore - Relationship, Sister Danni, Threesome - Relationship, consent and safe words
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to a wonderful friend/artist who got me out of my writers block.

Sister Danni was notorious for causing a ruckus. Dew was her favorite Ghoul, and he was on constant alert. She would jump out from around corners to surprise him and begin humping him. His cock and sexual drive were the only one in the abbey to keep up with her. All the Papas loved her and were charmed by her insatiability, but even they had to tap out. Dew was the only Ghoul who had permission to fuck her wherever, whenever, and however. 

She had woken early this morning ready to surprise Dew. He stayed up late the night before practicing his guitar scales to prepare for the upcoming tour cycle. She went to his room and snuck inside. She could hear the soft snores while he slept. She tiptoed towards him and reached below for the restraints he kept attached to each leg of his bed. 

Slowly and quietly, she slipped the restraints around his ankles and wrist. He would be furious when he woke; she thought. He never liked being tied up. Ever. He did the tying up. 

She was ready to do this. She had warned him so many times she would tie him up. He never believed her. 

The second the leather restraint was tight on his left wrist, his eyes popped open. "What the fuck?!"

She smiled at him. "Is this okay or do you really want me to let you go?" 

His eyes glowed red with his true demonic eyes showing. He didn't respond. He watched her kneel onto the bed and graze her fingers up and down his stomach. "Fine," he grumbled. "Just this one fucking time."

She squealed in delight but then frowned at him "You have to enjoy it or this won't work and I'll do it again and again until you do."

"Keep scratching my stomach, that felt good," he relented and relaxed against the restraints. "You just surprised me. You keep doing that. But I like it."

"Stop getting sappy on me asshole," she leaned down and bit his nipple. 

He flinched, sucking air through his teeth. He wanted to grab her head to keep her there but he strained against the leather strap, grunting in frustration. 

She reached down and tugged his blanket off revealing his nude body. She smiled seeing his hard cock bounce up and down now free from the blanket. Her mouth watered instantly. She loved sucking his cock, feeling his bulging veins with her tongue. Ghouls had amazing demonic dicks that could do so many fun things. Not many humans could handle it, but Danni wasn't just an ordinary girl. 

She inhaled his cock and sucked on it for a bit before walking away. She walked around the bed, staring at him. He watched her with his red eyes, scowling. "When I get out of these restraints, you are in trouble."

"Gotta catch me first," she stuck her tongue out at him. 

He roared out at her. He did not like being tied up. Her warm mouth around his cock felt amazing. He wanted more. Teasing was not his thing to endure. 

"Danni, untie me now," he snarled at her. 

"No," she jumped on the bed and straddled him. "I'm not done yet."

She steered clear of his mouth with her fingers, but instead traced a winding pattern along his skin. She leaned down, and where her fingers were, she would suck lightly on the skin. She wanted to leave a long trail of hickeys on his body. He belonged to her. His body jerked underneath her touch as she amped up the sucking. The closer she got to his cock, the more she wanted to taste blood. 

Right when her mouth was going to cover him, he broke free from the restraints and grabbed her arms. He flipped her on her back, pulling her arms up and over her head and held them there with one hand. His other hand dipped under her skirt and shoved her panties to the side and slid his long fingers into her wet pussy. 

She bucked her hips up and moaned loudly. She tried to wrestle her hands free, but he was stronger than he looked. He pulled his fingers from her and shoved them into her mouth. "Are you wet enough for me?"

She nodded sucking his fingers tasting herself. She was ready when she woke up. She wanted him now. 

He didn't have to maneuver much to get his dick inside her. His demon dick could sense a ready and willing participant, and it just knew exactly where to go. He slammed into her as she screamed out unintelligently. He did it again and again, watching her face contort into pain and pleasure. 

"No more tying me up, okay?" he demanded while pounding into her. She had no real way to answer except through grunts. 

He closed his eyes and let his hips take over. She could handle him. He had power in his thrusts and instead of trying to move where he didn't thrust all the way in, she would meet him move for move. Before long they were both screaming and begging each other for release. 

****Outside the door ****

Mary visited the abbey. He was normally outside tending to the cemetery in hopes no one really watched over him and his tendencies. He walked into ask for money for a new shovel when he walked by Dew's room. 

He heard screaming and thrashing. His cock twitched knowing what those sounds were. He knew the clergy, and the ghouls were horny but he never knew how hard they went at it. He wanted a peek. He tried the doorknob and it opened easily. He pushed the door open slightly and saw the small skinny ghoul ramming his impressive cock into a sister of sin. He recognized the couple. He watched them fuck unabashedly everywhere they could on the grounds. 

He cocked his head to the side, watching. They were boring. He could spice it up, definitely. "Can I show you two some things? This is boring the shit out of me!"

Dew didn't stop. He and Danni both looked up at him. "What?" She called out. She was so damn close to coming and this motherfucker interrupted.

"I've watched you two fuck all over the place and it's the same shit over and over again. Why not try something new for fucking once?"

"Got something in mind?" Dew asked pulling his cock from Danni, hearing her whine and complain.

"Is there a playroom or some shit we can use?" he smiled and winked at them.

"There are several rooms we can borrow. What did you want to do? Just toys or spanking?" Dew asked, intrigued.

"Spanking, rough shit," Mary said strolling towards Danni. "I have a feeling she wouldn't go well with the making love and slow sensual shit. She looks dirty. She looks like she would get off being beaten."

He kneeled next to the bed and dropped to eye level with her. "I could ruin you."

She had seen him around the abbey doing the lawn maintenance, but she knew he was there for the dead bodies. She knew. The way her body knew he was just what she craved right now. "You promise?"

"You are trouble and I fucking like that," he smiled and fisted her hair in his hand. "Let's see what you can really endure." 

She melted under his rough touch. He kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She played with his tongue for a second until he sucked it into his mouth and gave it a small nibble. It promised a hint of danger, and she nearly came right then.

"Lead the way," Mary said to the ghoul. 

Dew slid on some pants and led the two to P2's playroom. He was out for the day with Ravinia and they were known to be gone for hours trying to fuck in public without getting caught. 

They walked in and Mary grabbed Danni's arm and led her to the stocks attached to a fuck table. He couldn't decide whether to have her face the table and put her in the stock or have her crawl on the table and have her face the room. Table. It makes for easier transitions. He could feel his cock swell thinking of what was going to happen.

He took off her clothes, noticing her smile went from small to ear to ear. Oh, she was dangerous, he thought. Most of the Sisters here were dirty and ready to go. But this one, he had a feeling she was up for anything and everything. 

"Get on the table and put your head through the stock, you dirty girl," he growled in her ear. 

She did as she was told, wanting to please Mary and Dew. Her body went rigid getting into position. Her breathing went shallow to deep and even. She felt the stock clamp around her neck and hands. She looked up and saw Dew standing in front of her. He unzipped his pants and his dick greeted her. 

"Suck it," he commanded. He wanted to watch Mary manhandle her while she was busy with him. 

She opened her mouth and he moved forward. He watched her lick her lips and take him in. 

Mary had taken off his belt and fold it in half and snapped it. The crack reverberated in the air. "Focus on his dick. Let me focus on you."

He tapped her ass with his belt twice. She wiggled as if to say she was okay with it. He pulled his arm back and let it fly. 

He spanked her ass once, hard. She yelled against Dew's cock in her mouth. He pulled it out and pat her head. "You okay?"

"Mary! What the fuck?" she yelled out. 

"Too much?" he teased. "We might need a safe word though, come to think of it." He tapped her ass again with the belt. 

"Didn't think we needed one so soon though," he sounded disappointed. He pulled out his butterfly blade and flicked it up. "Can you handle pain?"

She could hear the blade, and she stilled. Dew and she never did blood play or knife play. They were so consumed with just getting down to business. 

Mary and Dew noticed her body language change. They winked and smiled at each other. Dew crotched down, cock nearly touching the ground, and looked up at Danni. "Are you turned on by knives?"

"Yes," she whispered. 

Mary lowered his knife till the tip grazed her shoulder. Her quick intake of breath made his cock twitch in anticipation. He pressed against the knife slightly. Her skin dipped, but then a droplet of blood popped out. He dragged the knife to make a small cut. He looked at Dew, who was watching her face with a demonic grin on his face. 

"My safe word is Poughkeepsie," she said out loud with no emotion. "Please, keep going."

Mary unlocked the stocks and pulled her out of them. He flipped her onto her back on the fuck table. He held the knife over her face. "Such a dirty girl wanting to be cut."

She sat up and pulled Mary to kiss him. He tasted like dirt and whiskey. She winced and moaned a little, feeling Dew lash out and scratch across her back with his demon hands. She knew he had claws, but he never used them until now. Mary pulled away from her face and placed the tip of the knife between her breasts. "Take off my clothes, I'll reward you with a cut per item."

Her eyes grew wide while she licked her lips. She reached down to pull his shirt up out of his pants and lifted it up and over his head. She tossed it on the ground and moaned when she felt his blade cut into her arm. Dew gripped her waist and lifted her slightly. She leaned back against him and lifted herself up.

"Your mouth coated my dick just enough baby, let me fuck your ass," he growled into her ear and bit her earlobe. 

She nodded and helped him lower herself onto his cock slowly. Mary reached out and pinched her nipple hard. "Hey, keep taking off my clothes," he reminded her. 

She was getting overwhelmed but wanted to keep going. She already forgot what her safe word was. His belt was next. It crashed to the wooden floor. She reached for his pants and yanked them open, pushing them down as far as she could reach. Dew helped move her to bend over the table so she could reach. Mary rubbed his fingers on her back, tracing the claw marks from Dew. He moved his legs this way and that to help her remove his pants. He slashed two cuts into her shoulder blades when he was completely naked. 

She moaned his name loudly while Dew held her hips and thrust in till he was fully in her. 

Mary grabbed Dew's thighs and pulled them both to the edge of the table. He spread her thighs over Dew's and reached down to feel her soaking wet slit. With her thighs opened and exposed, he pointed the tip of the knife on her stomach. She was using every muscle she had to move up and down on Dew's dick while focusing on Mary and where he was dragging his knife. He grabbed her chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. 

"Trust me," he whispered. The knife cut into her skin lightly. He held her gaze while cutting a trail of lines on her skin. Some were bleeding, others were just cut into the first layer of skin. He moved the knife down to one of her thighs. 

He grabbed his cock and moved it towards her now dripping wet slit and dove in. She screamed in pain, feeling her ass and clit being stretched by two cocks. He stopped cutting her for a moment while her body adjusted to the intrusion. 

He moved his hips slowly back and forth, fucking her. He yanked her head back and bit her neck while Dew held her in place with one arm. He reached with his hands to her stomach and dug his nails into her skin and pulled. She squealed in delight with the pain and ecstasy her body was living through. 

She felt a warm stream of blood meandering down from her neck. She reached up to feel for his chin and then moved her fingers towards his mouth. It was drenched. She reached out his head to look at her fingers. They were coated in blood. 

"Mary?"

He grunted a response but didn't pull away. He pumped his cock into her faster, feeling her muscles clench around him. 

"Mary! That's too much blood!" she felt herself panic. She could feel him suck the blood out of her neck one last time before stopping. He licked her neck slowly until the bleeding stopped. 

"Sorry, you just taste so good," he said, blood still coating his lips. 

He kept bucking into her body and felt Dew's cock slide against his through her skin inside. He looked at her face and told her to hold on. 

She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. Mary and Dew thrust into her in a steady but fast rhythm. She didn't know when she started moaning, but her throat was getting scratchy from yelling out both of their names. Her orgasm hit out of nowhere when she felt Dew spray his seed inside her, and then she felt Mary spurt into her while he called out her name. 

She leaned forward and buried her face into Mary's chest, catching her breath. Mary held her for a second before pushing her away and walking to pick up his discarded clothes. 

She wanted him again, but he was already out the door, flicking his butterfly knife closed and shoving it into his back pocket. 

Dew helped her off of him and lead her to the bathroom in Papa's room. He drew a bath and helped her into the hot water. He watched as the water swirled around them, turning pink with her blood. He made sure his Danni was safe in his arms before kissing her softly. They were never a make out type of couple, but it felt right, right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought you saw the last of these feral beings? NOPE!

It had been a week or so since the threesome with Mary. Sister Danni’s scratches and knife cuts were just about healed and she was ready for more. Mary had kept busy and avoided them both to Sister’s dismay. She wanted more of his cock but Dew had been more than willing to make up for the lack of extra partners.

It was early the day of when he was set to leave for the last leg of the ritual tour. He hoped to get rest but he knew deep down Sister Danni was restless and anxious. She didn’t want him to leave because she couldn’t follow. 

He waited in bed for her to come in and pounce on him. He looked at the clock. It was mid-morning now and still no Danni. Walking the halls to her room, he noticed everyone was in a slump. Not too many Sisters enjoyed when the ghouls and the Papas would travel. But the mood was just so low. He reached her room and knocked. No answer. He poked his head in and saw she was laying down. Her shoulders were bouncing and he heard sniffling. She was crying. No! No one could hurt her, at least not without consent.  
He hurried over to her and squatted down to look at her face. She looked a mess of tears, snot, and puffy eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“You are leaving. I wanted to spend time with you but I knew it would just make this feel worse,” she sobbed.  
He growled. He didn’t want her to feel like shit. This was bullshit that she couldn’t follow. He pat her on the head and told her he would be right back. He stormed the hallways till he found the room. He could hear him sweet talk to his newest love and that enraged him even more. She could follow. Why not Danni. He kicked the door open and roared his way in.

“Dew! What the fuck!?” Copia screamed and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. 

He struggled to get free from his hold but ended up just slumping down and snarling at Copia. “I want Danni.”

“We all know you do,” Copia said, still gripping his neck firmly. “We encouraged you both to fuck whenever, wherever.”

“GOOD!” Dew screamed. “Then she comes on the tour! I need her.”

“But we don’t have room,” Copia started. 

“Then she can stay,” he pointed to Aurora. “Or I’ll stay.”

Copia did not like this ultimatum. He needed his ghoul. He was a crowd favorite and knew exactly what to do when things did not go well concerning the guitars. He scared off too many techs this way. He sighed and looked at Dew.

“Fine, but you cannot destroy everything when you fuck. Keep it to the bunk or backstage near your set up. That’s it!” He pointed his finger at Dew to reiterate the point he was in charge. 

Dew bared his teeth as if he would bite Copia but instead nodded. Copia let go of his neck and Dew immediately turned around and ran for her. 

She yelped when her door swung open and slammed against the wall. She rolled over in bed to see what was going on and saw him collect himself and stroll into her room. He went to her closet and pulled out her suitcase. When she didn’t get up, he looked back at her grabbing her short and sexy habits. 

“Well, are you going to help me pack your shit or do I have to do it alone? If I have to do it, you will be following me on this last leg of the tour naked,” he sneered at her.

She sat up in bed, “Really? I can come?”

Those words undid the last bit of self-restraint he had. He launched himself at her. When their bodies collided, she hissed in pain at him and clawed his face. “What the fuck?!”  
“You come when I say so, remember?” he snarled at her. “Right now, I was going to help you pack but I think I want to fuck you till you come.”

“Big talk for a little guy,” she teased him. She knew he hated being called short and it drove him to rut her hard. She had wanted him this morning. She wanted nothing more than to sit on his face and go down on him before he had to leave, but she didn’t want to see him go. She stayed in bed to just avoid the whole scene. 

A growl rumbled deep in his chest. He attacked her lips and pulled at her clothes. They cars would leave soon but not without him. They had time. 

A knock at the door brought them both to reality. They both looked over and saw the door still wide open. 

“yes?” he asked curtly to Copia standing there with his arms crossed. 

“When I said she could come with us, I didn’t mean for you to come and fuck her. We have to leave in five minutes! Hurry! Pack!” he snapped his fingers at them and turned around grumbling under his breath something about ghouls and their horniness.

Danni pushed Dew off of her and grabbed the habits he had tossed on the ground before pouncing on her and shoved them in her small suitcase. She ran around the room grabbing things she thought she would need and threw them in also. She didn’t care if all her outfits were wrinkled or if she forgot anything. She could buy whatever she needed on the road.

Dew grabbed her suitcase and her hand and together they ran for the cars. Everyone was already in their seats and waiting for them. He took his seat and pulled her to sit on him. 

“Sorry, forgot my carry-on fuck,” he pointed to her closed the car door. 

She blushed and shook her head at what he said but yanked his head back to kiss him. He gripped her tightly and made out with her. Their kissing got sloppy and she rearranged how she was sitting on him. With her legs on each side of him she focused on his mouth knowing they couldn’t do more while everyone was watching. 

His hand dipped down under her habit and began to rub against her. The car stopped as they arrived at the plane. Dew opened and kicked the door wide so he and Danni could make a mad dash to the plane. His cock was straining against his pants. He got to have someone come along with him. No more lonely travel. No more fucking random groupies. He had someone with him he actually liked riding his cock.

They reached his small private room. Before he could do anything, she threw him on the small bed and pawed at his pants. He stripped out of his clothes and watched her strip down. She was about to straddle him when they both heard a cough. The both looked behind her and saw the door was yet again open. 

“Well, if you don’t want to watch, keep moving or close the damn door!” Danni yelled. I mean, come on, they know we are going to fuck, she thought as she focused on the task at hand.

She grabbed his cock below her and lowered herself down moaning loudly as his cock stretched her out. He wasn’t “Mary big” but big enough. She started to move her hips in a rhythm when she felt him move and adjust underneath her. 

“Grab the overhead” he growled at her. 

She reached up but felt nothing there to grab. She looked up and saw it was a flat ceiling but it was close enough for her to brace her hands against. She did just that and felt him grab her hips. She looked down at him and saw him grin menacingly. Oh shit, she thought. He was going to just plow into her like a machine. 

He began by slowly moving his hips up and down. He liked watching her struggle against ropes but watching her try and stay on him was the next best thing. He reached down her stomach till he found her clit. He rubbed it softly. For her, he would take care of this spot. The other Sisters he wouldn’t even touch it. That was their problem to deal with. For Danni, he wanted to make her come when he wanted. 

Danni closed her eyes when she felt his fingers reach her. She moved up and down in rhythm with him as his finger rubbed her clit in a circle. She was close and he could tell. Instead of fucking her to finish right there he pushed her off of him. She was about to protest when he manhandled her to kneel on his bed and bent her forward. She was on all fours and he loved it. He reached down and felt for her wet center and drove his dick into her in one hard move. 

“Fuck, you feel good” he growled at her pumping his hips fast. He reached down and squeezed one nipple while his other hand found her clit again. 

“Fuck!” she screamed. Her senses were overwhelmed. His cock felt delicious and his hands were rough and tender at the same time. She was so glad to be traveling with him. She had missed seeing the rituals since joining the church. 

He was about to come and wanted her to follow. He began to spank her ass with each thrust. He saw her hands grip the bed tighter. “Come!” he growled at her. He spanked her harder and faster to keep with his cock. 

The pain from his hand spanking/scratching at her ass sent her over the edge. She yelled out his name as he grunted into her. She could feel wave after wave of his seed filling her up as he pulled his cock out. She collapsed on his bed tired and hungry all of a sudden. He pushed her over and snuggled next to her. 

"Rest, we gonna do that again in a few minutes," he closed his eyes for a small nap. 

"Only if we can eat a snack or something first," she mumbled as sleep claimed her.

Oh this is going to be fucking fun, he thought. He remembered Gabriel and Ravinia and how he used her backstage. He planned on doing the same with her, only this time he would chain her and strap a toy in and see how many times he can make her come that way before using his cock.


End file.
